Big Brother Kevin
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Right before Brooke Sherwood is born and Kevin becomes a big brother. All of the Sherwoods are included.


**A short story with Jeremy, Tonya, and their family right before their daughter is born! Enjoy! **

Tonya sat there and watched her two year old son listen to his sister's heartbeat, his ear resting against protruding abdomen. She knew he couldn't get enough of her heartbeat. He looked up into her eyes and said, "Let me talk to her and then I'll go night night."

Tonya smiled, "Okay I'll wait until you talk to her."

Kevin kissed Tonya's swell and said, "When are you coming out of Mommy's tummy?"

Tonya laughed and kissed the top of Kevin's head. She walked him over to the calendar in the master bedroom and said, "Here's today," she pointed to the date, "And here's when your baby sister is supposed to come out of Mommy's tummy," she said pointing to her due date three weeks later, "But the baby might decide she wants out before she's supposed to come out."

Jeremy entered the room at that moment to see his wife holding their two babies, their son in her arms and their daughter in her womb. Jeremy sauntered over to his family, "How's my little man?" he said kissing Kevin.

Kevin looked into his eyes and asked, "Daddy how will the baby get out of Mommy's tummy?"

Jeremy and Tonya looked at each other. They knew that Kevin would probably see part of Tonya's labor since they were planning another homebirth like they had with him. Until Frank came to get him, there wasn't much they could do so they had attempted to make sure he understood, "Well little man, when Mommy has the baby she'll have a really bad tummy ache, like you get sometimes. And then Grandma and someone who's trained to get babies out of Mommies' tummies will come to the house while you spend the day with Grandpa."

Kevin leaned into Tonya's chest, "Will the tummy aches hurt you Mommy?"

Tonya took a few moments on how to truthfully answer her son without scaring him, "Yes, the tummy aches will hurt. But Daddy and Grandma are going to help make it hurt less. And I might make some funny noises but that helps get the baby out. But I promise you won't have to see much of it because Grandpa has a special day planned just for you when the baby comes. But he'll bring you home the moment Grandma calls and says I've had the baby."

"Pwomise?" asked Kevin.

"I promise," said Tonya kissing his forehead, "Now it's time to go night night. Okay?"

Kevin nodded as Tonya carried him to his room and put him in his crib, "I love you baby boy."

"I wove you," he said and closed his eyes. Tonya's heart swelled when she heard her son's cute little way of telling her he loved her. She went back to her room to find her husband standing beside their bed with his arms across his chest, "What?" she asked.

"Just didn't think you'd tell him you'll be in pain that's all," said Jeremy as they both crawled into bed.

"Well he asked, I answered," said Tonya, "He might only be two but he's not stupid. Or unobservant."

"I know," said Jeremy.

"And if I said the contractions weren't going to hurt and he sees that they do, he'd be even more scared than if he expects it," said Tonya.

Jeremy smiled and said, "Okay. Fair enough." Jeremy lifted her pajama top exposing the swollen home of his unborn daughter, "And hopefully our little gymnast here will give you a somewhat easy time."

Tonya chuckled, "I highly doubt it. Good night Jeremy, I love you."

"I love you too," he answered, "An I love you too baby girl."

One Week Later…

April 3, 2013…

The phone rang disturbing Frank and Denise Sherwood from their peaceful sleep, "God who calls at three in the morning?" asked Denise fighting sleep.

"When it's the Army, anyone Dee," said Frank picking up the receiver, "Colonel Sherwood."

_"__Dad,"_ said Jeremy on the other end.

"Boy, what are you doing up?" asked Frank while Denise chuckled hauling herself out of bed. Clearly her husband hadn't remembered the past nine months.

_"__Tell Mom contractions have been happening since one this morning and right now they're seven minutes apart and hold for forty-five seconds,"_ said Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jer, your father put it on speaker phone," said Denise, "Is Kevin still asleep?"

_"__Yeah we'd figure we'd let him sleep until it was either morning or he woke up. I've been checking on him and so far he hasn't noticed at all,"_ said Jeremy.

"Okay well I'm on my way," said Denise.

"Call me when Kevin's up so I can come over and get him," said Frank.

_"__Thanks Mom, will do Dad,"_ said Jeremy and he hung up the phone. Denise drove over to her son's house while Frank went back to sleep. She arrived at their house in record time and opened the door using her key. It was fairly quiet downstairs so Denise went upstairs to the master bedroom and knocked on the door. She was little surprised to have Tonya answer it.

"Hey Denise," she said.

"Um, hey how are you feeling?" asked Denise.

"Fine unless I'm having a contraction," said Tonya moving aside and letting Denise into the room.

"Hey Mom," said Jeremy hugging her, "Thank God you're here. I can't handle this on my own."

"Um, you're not! I am!" shouted Tonya through clenched teeth.

Jeremy walked over to her and held her hand and rubbed her back, "You're right. I'm sorry," he said, "Deep breath."

Denise smiled slightly as she watched Jeremy and Tonya together. Though Jeremy and Tonya had clashed the moment they met, somehow there was always something there from the start.

"Gwandma?" asked Kevin standing at the frame of the door.

Denise turned around to find her grandson gripping his Buzz Lightyear, looking a little scared, "Hey buddy," she said softly crouching down to him, "Mommy's going to have the baby today."

Kevin perked up a little bit, "Weally?"

"Yes, really," said Denise.

Kevin looked around Denise to his parents. Tonya looked over at Jeremy and nodded her approval to let him in. Jeremy came over to his son and put him in his wife's arms, "Hey buddy, Mommy's having her baby so you get to spend the day with Grandpa. You excited?"

Kevin looked up at Tonya and gave her the puppy dog eyes, "Pwomise me I get to see her when she's here?"

Tonya sniffled to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, "I promise baby," she said and kissed his forehead and cuddled with him until she felt another contraction, "Denise."

Denise took and Kevin and left the room. By now, Denise had called Frank and he was waiting in the living room for him with Molly, "Hey buddy, you ready for today?" Kevin nodded excitedly, "What time is it Dee?"

Denise looked at her watch, "About 5:00. I called Dr. Lang after I called you so she can check how everything's going."

Frank nodded, "How's Tonya doing."

"Hanging in there. We all know it's going to get worse before it gets better," informed Denise.

"Just call me when she's close to having the baby and I'll make sure Kevin's ready to come home," said Frank.

"Okay, I love you," said Denise kissing him.

"I love you too Dee," he said, "Tell Tonya I said good luck."

Denise nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Four Hours Later…

"Gwandpa how much longer 'til Mommy has the baby?" asked a restless Kevin.

"I don't know buddy," said Frank honestly, "Grandma promised she'd call as soon as Mommy was close to having the baby." Frank started to wonder himself how much longer it would be or if some emergency complication arose. His cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts, "Colonel Sherwood."

_"__Hey Frank," _said Denise.

"Has Tonya had the baby yet?" asked Frank.

_"__Not yet. She's getting ready to start pushing now. I think by the time you get over here with Molly and Kevin she'll have had her. Call me when you're out front and I'll let you know either way." _

"Okay Dee," he said. Frank hung up the phone and turned to Kevin, "Well buddy, Grandma says Mommy's going to have the baby really soon. She'll probably be here by the time we go home."

"Weally?" asked Kevin excitedly practically dragging Frank to the car. Frank chuckled at his grandson's enthusiasm. They arrived to the other house about twenty minute minutes later after Frank had gotten Kevin and Molly settled. Frank called Denise to make sure everything was okay. He hung up the phone and opened the door. He walked the children upstairs to the master bedroom, "You ready buddy?" he asked Kevin.

Kevin nodded and Frank opened the door. Inside Denise and Dr. Lang were busy making sure everything was clean and Jeremy and Tonya were lying in their bed. Tonya was holding a bundle of pink blankets. She looked up and smiled at her son, "Kevin come here." Kevin walked over apprehensively and took Jeremy's hand. He gazed at the bundle and noticed the chubby little face looking up at him: the baby, "Meet your new baby sister, Brooke Taylor Sherwood."

Kevin gazed on at his new sister, "Brooke Taylor. That's a pretty name," said Frank.

"Thanks Dad," said Jeremy.

"How you feeling?" asked Frank to Tonya.

"A little sore. But it's always worth it for them," said Tonya.

"Can I touch her?" asked Kevin.

"Go with Daddy and wash your hands first," said Tonya. Jeremy took Kevin to wash his hands and then brought him back over to Tonya and Brooke. Kevin gently rubbed Brooke's head as she smiled at him.

"She's smiling at me!" he said excitedly, "I wove you Mommy."

"I love you too baby," said Tonya kissing him.

"I wove you Daddy."

"I love you too bud," said Jeremy.

"I wove you Bwooke!"


End file.
